Heavy vs Lilac
Heavy vs Lilac is a Round 1 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group B Match 2! The Heavy from Team Fortress 2 (nominated by EPKingMaster) takes on Lilac from Freedom Planet (nominated by KnivesFlyYouDie)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena A portal appeared on the right hand side of the arena. Out stepped a confused giant, wielding a large Heavy Machine gun. He looked around, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the new surroundings. “Get ready folks! The second match of Group B is upon us!” “WHO ARE YOU?!” Heavy demanded, angrily looking for the source of the voice. He began firing wildly around the arena, forcing several audience members to flinch, thankfully being protected by the forcefield. “Whoah! WHOAH! We’ll have less of the audience interactions, please.” As if in reply to the remark, the second portal opened and Sash Lilac emerged. (Cue music) The young dragon was also confused, but significantly less hostile than Heavy. “AHA! You do not fool me with your tricks, BLU Team!” ‘BLU Team?’ Lilac pondered, but she had no time to think further. Heavy came bundling forwards and Sasha began spinning up for an assault on the young dragon. HERE WE GO!!! Using her greatly superior speed, Lilac rolled beneath Heavy and kicked the mercenary across the back. Growing angrier, Heavy swung his weapon around and tried to melee Lilac out of the air. Lilac jumped off of Sasha, and elevated herself upwards above him. She then slammed downwards, smashing Heavy with her hair. Heavy threw forwards a stiff punch, which Lilac was only grazed by. She rushed around the side of Heavy, trying to initiate her Cyclone attack, but Heavy managed to intercept. He aimed low with his weapon firing multiple shots at Lilac's legs, forcing her to lose balance before unloading what seemed like an entire bandolier of bullets into the dragon’s chest. Realising the bullets weren’t as effective, Heavy rammed into the dragon, and then punched her across the chops with all his might. “Take that!” Heavy then marched closer to Lilac, as the young dragon spun around and summoned a Dragon Cyclone. Heavy’s smug grin turned into a more uncertain look. After a few seconds of considering his options, he then concluded that the most effective and efficient way to deal with the obstacle presented to him was... “RAAAAAAAGGGGGHH!” The RED Mercenary bellowed, firing as many bullets a second as he could. The cyclone, however, stopped for none of them. “Eat this, meathead!” Lilac cried, whisking the mercenary away. She then appeared above, landing a brutal Dive Kick, which planted her boot into the back of the airborne Russian’s neck. Spiked, Heavy landed flat on his front, and Lilac looked to walk away, until she felt a tight grip on her ankle. “Gah!” Lilac yelped, startled. “Is. Not. Over.” Heavy claimed, picking himself up. He lifted Lilac, chokeslamming the dragon to the ground and then stomping on her throat as hard as he could. He looked to squash Lilac, applying more pressure and grinding his ankle into the dragon's throat. “BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Heavy laughed, as Lilac turned more red than purple. But quickly, the desperate dragon had an idea. “Dragon Boost!” she spluttered, forcing herself into Heavy as hard as she could. “NOOOOOOOOO!” Heavy boomed, as the impact pounded him into the force field, high in the air. She then stopped her attack with Boost Breaker, making Heavy explode in a bloodied mess with the shockwave. Lilac then landed comfortably, kicking Sasha away from her. The crowd, stunned into silence after what she had done, then burst out into thunderous applause. DBX! Conclusion "Talk about an underdog victory! Glad we got more of a contest here, but still an impressive victory for the young dragon. Heavy put in a hell of a shift too, and I could see him bouncing back from this. This battle's winner is Lilac!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights